


Eres la única luz que alumbra el camino en mi completa oscuridad // AU //

by Iris_Asuka



Category: Cyberwinter, J.A.R.V.I.S. - Fandom, James Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Jarcky, Marvel
Genre: Afganistan, Cyberwinter - Freeform, Hospital Militar, Human!jarvis, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sí. Habéis leído bien la pareja., alternative universe, soldier!bucky
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Asuka/pseuds/Iris_Asuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando uno vive algo así, siempre se necesita tiempo, cariño. La recuperación puede ser dura, tal vez sea demasiado larga para aquellos que le aprecian pero... siempre, por mucho que hayas pasado, si hay alguien a tu lado que te demuestra que todo vale la pena, siempre, siempre se sale adelante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eres la única luz que alumbra el camino en mi completa oscuridad // AU //

29 de Marzo, 2009.

Rozaban las nueve de la mañana de un extraño pero agradablemente cálido domingo de primavera en aquella larga calle, donde difícilmente se podían ver personas caminando sobre esta. Y, las pocas personas que se acercaban a ese lugar, siempre solía ser con tal de llegar al mismo destino. Destino que, por una manera u otra, siempre visitaban por una razón. Y, por desgracia, él la tenía.

Con un osito de peluche en sus manos sin importarle el qué dirían de verle así, miró a su alrededor, fijándose, como de costumbre, en aquel enorme cartel.

_“UNITED STATES ARMY HOSPITAL”_

Suspiró sin poder evitarlo por cuarta vez desde que había arrancado el coche directo hacia su destino, apretando aquel oso de peluche contra él de manera inconsciente.  Sin ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa, preocupado tal y como llevaba… desde hacía demasiado tiempo, respiró hondo para calmarse, entrando en aquel lugar siguiendo el sendero de piedras cinceladas que resaltaban ante el suelo de tierra y césped. Uno de los hombres con característico traje de soldado -tal vez de rango superior- saludó con un gesto militar al rubio que pasaba a su lado, a lo que éste le respondió el gesto con una sonrisa y una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. No sabía si le agradaba o no el ser cada vez más conocidos para los que visitaban y trabajaban en aquel lugar pero… ¿qué remedio le quedaba?

-Oh, señor Jarvis… buenos días.- una vez entró en el recinto, una mujer ciertamente entrada en años le saludó nada más entrar, sonriendo con suavidad ante el visitante.

-Buenos días, Beth… ¿está…?

-En el jardín, señor. - la señora encargada de la recepción no necesitó ni siquiera el que terminara la frase, haciéndole un pequeño gesto de mano para mostrarle la puerta de su derecha, la que llevaba al patio trasero del lugar. A la misma hora, el mismo hombre visitando a la misma persona desde haría un mes, desde que éste llegara a aquel hospital. Todos los días, fervientemente, sin saltarse aunque fuera los domingos de fiesta nacional, ni aunque pareciese ligeramente enfermo y con cara de cansancio.- Necesitaba algo de aire fresco. Estar encerrado en cuatro paredes no puede ser bueno para su recuperación…

-Muchas gracias…- musitó a modo de agradecimiento, saliendo por aquella puerta sin perder demasiado tiempo. A fin de cuentas, necesitaba estar junto a él cuanto antes.

Con la mirada, escrutó cada centímetro de aquel jardín sin intentar perder el motivo por el que había salido a los jardines; hijos que veían a sus padres, padres que veían a sus hijos, mutilados practicando con sus muletas de una manera torpe ante la mirada de sus amigos, risas y compasión, intentando olvidar un pasado reciente que, por otra parte, sería imborrables para aquellas mentes. Y… allí lo vio, sentado en aquella silla de ruedas sobre la plataforma de madera que separaba el edificio del jardín, mirando un punto en específico pero, a su vez, miraba a la nada; vista perdida en solo Dios sabría qué.

Jarvis acercó uno de los taburetes a aquel hombre, sonriéndole con suavidad.

-Buenos días, James…-habló con voz calmada, dulce, sin alzar demasiado su tono para no molestarle. El castaño, como si no hubiese oído nada, seguía mirando a aquel punto, sin reacción alguna.- Ayer antes de irme hablé con los doctores. Dicen que vas mejorando, que la herida cicatrizará pronto y que no dolerá más…- la mano del rubio bajó en una pequeña caricia sobre su hombro izquierdo, sin atreverse a bajar más allá de las vendas. Ciertamente, hasta él le dolía el ver que, lo que era el brazo izquierdo del otro, ahora no era más que un muñón que llegaba a centímetros arriba de lo que antes era considerado su codo.- Hoy he arreglado la estantería las especias, aquella que te dije que se cayó hace un par de días… Me pinché con un par de clavos, porque el bricolaje es lo tuyo pero… no me quedó nada mal. -le dijo con suavidad, contándole lo que bien le parecía; a fin de cuentas, un médico le comentó que cuanto más hablase con él, mejor sería. Al menos, para que reaccionase.- Aunque la cocina sigue oliendo a orégano, todo está bien arreglado, perfecto como siempre para cuando vuelvas… También… te haré tortitas para desayunar el día en que llegues. Y todos los días que quieras.

Pero, sin embargo, el otro seguía sin mirarle. Como si nadie estuviera hablando con él, como si estuviera solo en aquel lugar.

_«-No, no, no no no… No me hagas esto…_

_-Bucky…- la voz del moribundo se alzó sobre la otra, casi con sorna.- Deja de intentarlo… Sabes que… esto n-no…_

_-No. No va a pasar nada. Vamos a salir de aquí. Vamos a volver a ir a Hunnigan’s. Nos vamos a tomar unas cervezas y todo volverá a ser como antes. - sujetó la mano sobre el torso de su amigo, ejerciendo presión sobre el orificio de bala. Pero aquello no fue suficiente y, viendo como su viejo amigo se destensó y dejó de toser la sangre de sus encharcados pulmones, notó como las manos empezaron a temblarle- ¡Steve! -la voz del soldado se alzaba sobre el resto, viendo a su amigo postrado en el suelo con la mirada ahora vacía y carente de cualquier vida- ¡STEVE!»_

-… He… - al ver que no seguía siendo escuchado, frunció un poco sus labios, pensando el qué decir ahora- He… he traído al señor Osito, le echaba de menos al no verle en casa… Y-ya sabes, se asusta… demasiado cuando… está solo… -añadió, subiendo la otra mano para mostrarle el peluche de aquel oso, con una pequeña sonrisa, casi rogando con la mirada que reaccionase.

-… -siguió sin su respuesta, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle, ni a él ni al peluche que le había enseñado, perdido en un mundo del que apenas podía huir. El mundo de su propia mente… el mundo de los recuerdos. Las pesadillas en vida que no cualquiera pudiese superar.

_«Se oían bombas caer en la lejanía y tiros de armas de alto calibre en sus proximidades. Incapaz de moverse con el terror absorbiendo su cuerpo allí estaba, abandonado a su suerte frente aquel vehículo en llamas; no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar. Por él, por sus compañeros. Por todas las muertes que había visto, por amigos caídos en una guerra que ya no estaba tan seguro de si quería luchar. Por dolor físico, notando como cada vez iba desvaneciéndose más sus propias fuerzas, notando como la sangre seguía brotando de su brazo sin mesura aún teniendo un torniquete en esa misma extremidad. Sabía que iba a morir ahí y… no estaba preparado para ello. Quería volver a casa y abrazar a aquel que sabía por pura corazonada que le estaría esperando. Pelea por tu país en Afganistán, dijeron. Pero aquello no era una guerra, aquello era una masacre sin sentido donde morían jóvenes e inocentes por todas partes.»_

Una lágrima traicionera recorrió la mejilla de Bucky, todavía atrapado en su subconsciente, entre toda aquella sangre, perdición y oscuridad sin medida alguna.

-Oh, James…- Jarvis, ante aquello, le pasó el dorso de la mano libre sobre su rostro, para enjuagarle aquella lágrima que bajaba. Por primera vez en un par de días, Bucky ladeó la cabeza para mirarle, para mirar quién había sido aquel que le había tocado y que, con aquella calidez, había sido capaz de calmar algo dentro de sí que ni siquiera conocía que existía. Era como si… eliminase a todos los demonios en su interior.

El rubio le sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla por un par de segundos, aprovechando que ahora mismo nadie les miraría.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

_«Septiembre de 2003. Había terminado su servicio en el puesto de Reino Unido y volvería a su país natal para pasar un par de semanas de vacaciones con su familia y sus amigos. Grabando con su cámara de vídeo el enorme mar que recorría las lindes de aquel puerto, terminó grabando el puerto en sí y a los que allí estaban, fijando su objetivo en un muchacho rubio de bastante buen ver que leía un libro de apariencia bastante antigua. Embobado como si hubiera visto un ángel caído del cielo, se quedó así quieto por un par de segundos, bajando la cámara para mirarle con sus propios ojos. No supo si fue por sentirse vigilado o por mera casualidad, pero aquel mismo hombre alzó la mirada de su libro para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que le observaban con tanto ahínco. Bucky apartó la mirada casi con prisas, avergonzado en cierta manera por haber sido descubierto viéndole con tanto ímpetu e interés, esperando cualquier comentario de mala manera por aquel inglés pero… no fue así. Las casualidades se sucedieron una tras otra, haciendo que ambos hombres tuvieran que agarrar el mismo barco, el mismo día y a la misma hora. Y más que odio por mirar cuándo y dónde no debía, lo que encontró fue interés. Un interés que, en unos pocos meses, se convirtió en ferviente amor que hasta ese mismo día duraba.»_

-Me fijé en ti nada más pisar aquel puerto con aquella cámara en la mano; un americano en traje militar emocionado como un niño que jamás había visto el mar…- al ver como Bucky parecía reaccionar, siguió hablando como si le entendiese, como si buscara que le respondiese- ¿Y… recuerdas como llegó el señor Osito?- murmuró, dejándole el peluche sobre el regazo, agarrándole la mano buena para que lo tocase.

_«Un escaso mes después de conocerse, la feria de la ciudad se asentó a las afueras. Entre que el inglés era nuevo en tierras americanas y las ferias siempre estaban bien para visitar, fue una buena excusa para quedar de nuevo, aunque no supieran que se interesaban de manera mutua. En el fondo, ¿quién se atreve a decir algo cuando no sabe que el otro es perteneciente a su "misma acera"? Algodón de azúcar, manzanas de caramelo, atracciones y puestos de tiro al blanco que un soldado cualificado como lo era él no tardó en ganar. Al verle ilusionado por aquel animal de juguete, Bucky le regaló el peluche como muestra de… ¿amistad? Tal vez fuera solo eso, tal vez no. Fue una buena noche, una divertida conversación, un agradable paseo de vuelta y… el primer beso se sucedió aquella misma noche en el coche del castaño de un arranque de valentía, alejado de miradas extrañas que no les juzgarían»_

-Me decías que…

-… tienes un poco de mal gusto a la hora de elegir nombres.- casi como si se tratase de un milagro, Bucky habló con una voz ronca, como si estuviera destrozada y en desuso. Y… a fin de cuentas, era verdad. Jamás decía más de dos sílabas al día y… mucho menos, una frase entera. No desde que perdió el brazo. No desde que volvió de Afganistán.- Pero que te apreciaba igual…

-… ¿J-James?...-ahora fue él el que tenía intención de ponerse a llorar, notando como el labio inferior empezaba a temblarle. Había reaccionado a él y no solo eso, sino que también había tenido reciprocidad. ¡Había contestado! ¡Y por interés propio!

Bucky apartó sus piernas de los resortes de la silla de ruedas, colocando los pies sobre el suelo. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para caminar.

-Nunca he… olvidado nada.- haciendo la mención de levantarse y sin necesidad de que el otro le dijera nada, Jarvis le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Sin decir nada y sin importarle que la gente le viera ahora que ya no era un soldado, se abrazó a él por sus hombros con su único brazo casi con necesidad y, a su vez, sin soltar el peluche que sujetaba con firmeza sobre su mano. El que no reaccionara no era por gusto, simplemente… su mente, encerrada en una cárcel de pensamientos suicidas y destructivos, no era capaz de dar órdenes a su cuerpo. Pero lo recordaba todo. Todo lo que había vivido, todo lo que había pasado en aquel mes y lo mucho que Jarvis había soportado.- Necesito… dar un paseo…

Asintiendo con suavidad, Jarvis le pasó una mano por la cintura, ayudándole a andar y sirviéndole de apoyo en todo el camino por aquel jardín.

_«No era fácil amar a un hombre estando en el servicio militar. Un secreto que, por mucho que le gustara gritar a voces, tendría que esconder para no ser expulsado de su compañía, de su trabajo, de su pasión. ¿Acaso le daban medallas por matar hombres pero se las quitarían por amar a uno? Era algo que no entendía desde que entendió que su meta era trabajar para el país… que no entendía que tuviera que esconder su verdadera identidad sexual para servir a su patria y… mucho menos, tener que esconder todo el cariño que le daba a su pareja. Gracias al cielo, tenía una pareja que no se merecía y no le importaba el que todo tuviera que estar escondido. Obviamente, aunque hubieran tenido alguna que otra pelea por ello mismo, siempre salían adelante, como un gran buque. Las olas podían mecerlo y el temporal hacerle moverse más de la cuenta, pero jamás se hundía.»_

-Creo que el señor Osito ha dado sus frutos…-Jarvis bromeó animado como pocas veces desde que su pareja estaba ingresada en ese hospital, mirando al peluche sobre su mano libre.

-El oso no tiene nada que ver.- le rectificó sonriendo levemente, todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían sonreír.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?- como si no supiera de qué hablaba, el rubio se hizo el interesante, como si desconociera de qué se trataba.

-Tu acento inglés, Edwin. Eso despierta a cualquiera.

-… James, por favor.

Todo aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo demasiado bonito, como si… como si fuera un sueño. En un sueño del que le daba miedo despertar. Es que… era él, su James. Hablando, caminando, siendo consciente, dejando de ser un alma en pena postrado en su silla o en su cama, hablando más de tres palabras juntas y… parecía… hasta feliz de estar con él. No parecía en plena forma pero por Dios, aquello sí que era un buen inicio.

Tras caminar por unos pocos minutos, Bucky terminó por cansarse de intentar caminar ante el desuso de sus propias piernas y acabaron por sentarse en uno de los bancos de las afueras, cobijados de las miradas ajenas con un par de árboles que servían de cubierta que les protegía en cierta medida del Sol.

-Deberíamos aprovechar para ir a comer algo. A tu cuerpo le vendrá bien algo de proteínas… Aunque la comida de la cafetería dé bastante que desear… -aquello último lo susurró, con una pequeña mueca.

-Que te he oído…

-Oh… perdón…- el rubio soltó una suave risa, haciendo un pequeño gesto sobre sus propios labios a modo de que no iba a soltar nada más.

Durante un par de minutos, el silencio se hizo entre ambos. Tampoco se consideraría como algo incómodo, pero fue… extraño. El castaño se empezó a morder el labio inferior de una manera nerviosa con la mirada fija en el peluche que tenía ahora sobre el regazo, cosa que al otro no le pasó para nada desapercibida.

-¿Qué te preocup-…

-He estado… dándole vueltas a algo.- le interrumpió, antes de que terminase de hablar.- Y… me… gustaría comentártelo antes por si… ya sabes… -antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, las manos del rubio agarraron la suya, acariciándola con un cuidado y un cariño que tanto había echado de menos.

-Soy todo oídos, James.

-Quiero mudarme a Massachusetts.

Jarvis pestañeó un par de veces, confuso ante la petición del otro. Ni siquiera habían ido de vacaciones a ese estado y tampoco tenía claro si había ido él mismo con el servicio militar y viera algo que le gustara de mayor o menor manera. Ni siquiera sabía ahora mismo que tenía de especial Massachusetts. ¿Boston, tal vez? ¿Cambridge? Tampoco tenía ni la menor idea y también dudaba de que fuera por la Universidad de Harvard, puesto que ahí el que trabajaba como profesor de universidad era él, no Bucky.

-Está… bien. Iremos… donde quieras.- asintió con suavidad, sin poder decirle que no. Pero… por otra parte, la curiosidad le consumía. ¿Por qué a ese estado? Ni siquiera había dicho una ciudad o pueblo. Había dicho el estado. Y Massachusetts… era grande. Tal vez no tanto como otros, pero lo era.- Pero… ¿puedo preguntar a qué viene esto?

-Yo… he… estado a… punto de morir… He tenido la suerte que muchos de mis amigos no han tenido y se han quedado ahí y… ahora… sus familias están…- respiró hondo, teniendo que ponerse la mano sobre sus ojos contando hasta diez en su propia mente.

El rubio suspiró sin poder evitarlo y, al verle así, miró a su alrededor por si alguien observaba y al cerciorarse de que no, le dio un suave pero notable beso sobre la mejilla, quedándose ahí un par de segundos, apoyando la frente sobre su sien.

-Está bien. Quieres intentar tomarte un descanso de todo, lo… entiendo. Conseguiremos una buena casa. En un barrio tranquilo para que no tengas que preocuparte por si nos ven juntos o no, ¿qué te parece?-Bucky, en vez de asentir ante sus ideas de vivir juntos de aquella manera, negó con un tanto de firmeza, decidido.- … ¿No?

Separó la mano de su rostro pero tampoco se veía capaz de separarse de él; necesitaba demasiado la fuerza que le transmitía como para alejarse de su contacto. Por una parte, sabía que alguien podría verles pero la cuestión era… ¿en el fondo le importaba?

-Cuando estuve allí abandonado a mi suerte, me di cuenta de algo. Desde hace seis años, siempre ha habido algo que me ha hecho seguir adelante. Desde… el día en el puerto, siempre has conseguido sacar lo mejor de mí. Siempre me has hecho sentir bien, sentir como si nada en este mundo importara más que tú. Nunca… nunca me ha gustado tener que esconder lo que siento por ti. Quiero ir a Massachusetts, sí. Comprar una buena casa, en un barrio tranquilo, pero no voy a esconderte, ni quiero ni te lo mereces. Porque lo primero que voy a hacer nada más pisar Massachusetts va a ser casarme contigo. -suspiró, quitándose un peso de encima con aquella proposición. Vaya, se pensaba que soltar aquello iba a ser más complicado de lo que realmente fue. En cierto modo… sintió como que le quedó un poco cutre, porque las pocas veces que se había imaginado aquello desde la legalización del matrimonio en ese estado en 2004, sería con flores, el anillo, una bonita cena, música sonando de fondo y no… no en un hospital militar, hecho una pena, con un brazo de menos y… sin anillo. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de pedir matrimonio sin un anillo?

Se separó de él poco a poco, ahora siendo Jarvis el que entraría ciertamente en estado de shock. ¿Había… oído bien?

-¿Acabas de… pedirme… matrimonio?- repitió, casi con incredulidad.

-…- Bucky tras reaccionar en unos de segundos, asintió con rapidez un par de veces.-… ¿No he sido muy claro?

Antes de poder decir nada, ni siquiera un “Sí quiero”, se lanzó contra él en un abrazo con tanta fuerza que ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo. ¿Aquello hizo que se separara de Bucky? ¡Ni mucho menos! Siguió abrazándole con fuerza y tanto ánimo era el que tenía en esos momentos que solo pudo expresarlo llenándole de besos, allí donde pillaba.

-¡Eh! -una vez se notó en el suelo, alzó el brazo lo que fue amputado para que no tocara el césped, con miedo a que se infectara mientras era… cruelmente acribillado de aquella manera- ¡Que la herida no puede tocar…!- tanto fue así, que ni siquiera era capaz de terminar las frases- ¿¡Pero quieres… -una tras otra, con frustración, resoplaba al no poder hablar con él ante los besos- ¡Será posible-… ¡Jarvis!

-¡Barnes!- con algo de diversión y sorna, siguió con los besos un par de segundos más.

-¡Deja de aprovecharte de mí, que estoy débil!- y… a decir verdad, aunque se quejara, era justo lo que necesitaba. Algo así, el estar con él como si fueran niños, como siempre que estaban en casa. No estarían en casa pero… por un momento, hasta se olvidó de ello.- ¡Shu, shu!- dijo casi de manera inconsciente, como si apartara a un perro. Pero… empezó a reír a carcajada limpia cuando los dedos del otro recorrieron sus costados. Sí, seguía teniendo demasiadas cosquillas. Había cosas que no cambiaban.

-Déjate querer, maldito soldado.- y ya, al ver que podía estar pasándose, se apartó de encima de él, ayudándole a levantarse, agarrando luego el peluche que había sido tirado al suelo ante el… forcejeo, si podía considerarse como tal.

-A veces me empiezo a replantear si odiarte.- comentó Bucky mientras se adecentaba y quitaba la tierra y las briznas de hierba de los pantalones.

-No serías capaz…

-… Eso será algo que nunca admitiré.

Aquel día, nada fue mal. Al menos, peor de lo que habían sido las anteriores semanas. Comieron de aquella insulsa carne la cual Jarvis tuvo que ayudarle a cortar; hablaron de su familia y de su próximo y no tan lejano futuro en aquel estado, donde por fin podrían decir lo que eran y el quién pertenecía a quién. Tal vez no muchos lo aceptarían pero... ¿uy qué? Se tenían a ellos. Vieron un poco la televisión, hablaron con los doctores que, en su mayoría, admiraban lo que había sido una rápida recuperación de su propia mente. Y ya, por mucho que no quisieran, llegó el término del horario de visitas.

-… En fin. Ya va siendo hora de que me vaya.

Bucky asintió, sin ser capaz de expresar palabra. ¿Qué diría si no? ¿“Quédate conmigo” aún a sabiendas que no podría quedarse?

-Mañana es lunes, vendré por la tarde en terminar de dar clases. Pero… quiero que me prometas una cosa antes de irme.

-¿Sí?

-… No vuelvas a darme estos sustos. Mañana cuando venga, quiero que reacciones, como hoy.

-…- sin poder evitarlo, soltó una suave pero sincera risa- Te lo prometo.

-Bien…

Algo más tranquilo, Jarvis miró a su alrededor y al ver que en aquella habitación no había nadie, aprovechó para darle un pequeño beso sobre los labios a modo no de adiós, sino de buenas noches. Tras esto, una pequeña caricia y un susurrado “Te quiero” y su correspondiente “Yo también”, se marchó de allí con una pequeña sonrisa porque… al menos, la cosa parecía ir mejorando de buena manera.

Una vez ya solo en lo que ahora le parecía su enorme habitación, suspiró profundamente. No le gustaba estar solo en esos momentos y… mucho menos, sabía que podría dormir, puesto que si no era con la sedación no podría hacerlo. Y le daba miedo el que le sedaran y volviera a aquel estado de perdición mental.

Mirando a su alrededor, visualizó el peluche de oso sobre su mesita, a lo que ladeó su cabeza y tras caminar hacia él, estiró el brazo para agarrarlo con su mano. Se sentó sobre su cama, pensativo y un poco confuso.

- _Vaya… se lo ha olvidado._ \- fue lo primero que pensó, aunque… conociéndole, tan pulcro y siempre perfecto, lo dudaba bastante. Y por ello, se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa que no se molestó en esconder- _Como no estás, dejas al osito para que me vigile y me haga compañía, ¿eh?_

**_Aquella noche no durmió, pero poco le importó. Estaba… bien. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, la cicatriz de la amputación empezaba a picar demasiado como para soportarlo, necesitaba descansar pero… estaba bien. Feliz. Todo parecía, por fin, mejorar. Nunca olvidaría nada de lo que ha pasado. Nunca olvidaría a su mejor amigo, los momentos que pasó con él y tristemente, no olvidaría que nunca volverían a ocurrir por mucho que le echase de menos. Pero no por ello, se destruiría, tenía motivos para seguir viviendo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se recuperaría, sí. Pero no lo haría por sí mismo, sino por él._ **

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si hace falta explicarlo pero... por si acaso. Este Alternative Universe está basado en el mundo actual, en la era actual. La guerra de Afganistán e Irak empezó en 2001 tras el atentado en las torres gemelas del once de septiembre y... bueno, qué más contar de aquello que sigue durando hasta el presente.
> 
> Así como resumen de la historia previa de los pjs:
> 
> James "Bucky" Barnes es un soldado americano, decidido a servir a su patria por y para siempre... o al menos, eso pensaba. Atrapado en una emboscada talibán, fue el único superviviente de su grupo, en el cual estaba su mejor amigo, Steve, y en el cual perdió su brazo izquierdo. Sufrió un estado de shock en el que apenas puede reaccionar, perdido en su propio mundo, recordando una y otra y otra vez todo lo que pasó allí. ¿De verdad le valió la pena pelear en esa guerra?
> 
> Edwin Jarvis (versión humana de JARVIS, sí) es profesor de literatura de la universidad, pareja del susodicho soldado. Siempre, para que no echaran del ejército a Bucky, ha tenido que esconder la relación que tiene entre ambos pero nunca, jamás, se ha replanteado el abandonarle. Y... mucho menos, tras todo lo ocurrido. 
> 
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado. A cualquier duda, comentario~ 
> 
> ((Que sí, que debería de dejar eso de Chispa Salvaje/Jarcky, pero es que son taaaaaaan monos))


End file.
